Sinn?
by darkshadowydancer
Summary: Snape, nachts auf dem Astronomieturm, hängt seinen mehr oder weniger depressiven Gedanken nach, ratet wer ihn so findet....


_**Also nix is mir, alles nur geliehn von JKR...**_

__

_**Sinn?**_

Dunkle Stille ,Einsamkeit , umrundet von Menschen und doch allein

Sie können nicht verstehen, oder könnten sie- wenn ich sie ließe?

Nein. Ich bin anders.

Es ist Nacht, kein Gedanke an Schlaf, wo mich die Stimmen und Schreie der Menschen verfolgen, die...- nein ich kann das nicht zuende denken, ich fühle es die ganze Zeit ,aber mein Bewusstsein verdrängt es – nur so ist es mir möglich zu funktionieren, versteckt hinter der Maske der völligen Abstinenz jeglicher Gefühle

Doch manchmal, öfter in letzter Zeit holen sie mich ein, so wie heute. Da stehe ich dann, schaue von oben auf dem Turm hinauf in das sternenklare ,unberührte Firmament und könnte mich darin verlieren, der Unbegrenztheit, dem mystischen Spiegel der Welt, genau wie früher, - habe Stunden so verbracht, habe mich zu Hause gefühlt – fernab der Gesellschaft, die des Alltags ,der Routine, der Masken- davon war ich nie Part, konnte mich nicht identifizieren , dachte, es muss mehr geben, der Drang nach Freiheit, nach Vollkommenheit-

Traurig, wo hat er mich hingeführt?

Hat mich dem einzigen zu Hause beraubt das ich hatte, kannte – schaue ich heute in den Nachthimmel so sehe ich die das Licht von Sternen, die nicht mehr existieren- ich sehe die Vergangenheit, meine Taten und Untaten, höre es schreien, das kleine Mädchen, so unschuldig und rein, hat mich bewahrt doch, war ich es wert?

Armselig – nein!

Meine Seele glaubte ich verloren, und doch haben ihre Augen, ihr reinster unschuldiger Blick mir einen Teil zurückgegeben, wieso gerade mir?

Wieso?

Fragend blicke ich abermals hinauf, doch kann keine völlige Befreiung und Geborgenheit mehr finden im Dunkel dieser klaren Nacht ,denn das Firmament ist unberührt, voller Reinheit und Wahrheit. Ich bin nicht mehr rein, werde es nie wieder sein, egal was Albus sagt, egal was andere sagen, sie können nicht verstehen, ich bin anders, mehr als je zuvor.

Ich wende meinen Blick ab, richte meinen Focus auf die Erde weit unter mir, vielleicht sollte ich mich fallen lassen, einmal Freiheit spüren, nur ein kurzer Augenblick-

nein dazu habe ich kein Recht, nicht ich ,nicht mehr, muss funktionieren - das Mindeste, was ich tun kann,

keine Buße kann mich je retten aber vielleicht andere...ich muss weitemachen.

Ich schließe die Augen, als die Welle der Schuld mich überkommt, heftig und aufbrausend, meine Maske ist verschwunden, die Gefühle strömen auf mich ein, ich drohe zu Ertrinken in ihrer Flut, als die erste Träne sich den Weg aus meinen Augen bahnt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so stehe, plötzlich fühle ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, ich öffne meine Augen schaue mich um.

Es ist Black - das hat mir noch gefehlt, meine Maske fehlt, habe keine Kraft sie aufzusetzen, die Gefühle sind zu stark, jetzt bin ungeschützt,

kein kühles, höhnisches Lächeln schafft es bis auf meine Lippen. Ich drehe mich wieder um, jetzt ist es auch egal, soll der Köter mich ins Jenseits hexen, oder mich lächerlich machen vor allen mit seinem Wissen.

Ich höre es schon, aber klar: Severus Snape, seineszeichen ex-Todesser , gefühlsloser Spion für das Licht, skrupelloser, verhasster Tränkemeister von Hogwarts steht mitten in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm und weint, wie ein Hufflepuff- Erstklässler, der Heimweh hat – ein wahrlich gefundenes Fressen - das wird mir ewig nachhängen.

Aber es ist mir egal, scheissegal, soll er machen, sollen alle machen...

Es ist windig geworden ein Sturm braut sich zusammen, die ersten Regentropfen vermischen sich mit meinen Tränen, doch ich spüre die Kälte nicht, nicht den Wind.

Es ist Black, der die Stille durchbricht, in einem warmen Tonfall, den ich noch nie von ihm gehört habe

" Weißt du Snape, ich maße mir nicht an dich vollkommen verstehen zu können, aber glaube mir, ich weiss wovon ich rede, wenn ich sage, dass nicht alles schwarz und weiß ist.

Es gibt unzählige Grauschattierungen.

Guck in den Himmel, bedrohlich und faszinierend zugleich, der aufkommende Sturm hat sein Gesicht verändert. Er ist nun nicht mehr vollkommen und rein, und wenn du ganz genau hinschaust, dann wirst du dich dort wiederfinden,

das Ende einer Illusion ist immer auch ein Neubeginn, eine Neusortierung, wenn man nur daran glaubt.

Gib dem Traum des Daran-Glaubens eine Chance, Snape, gib dir eine Chance!"

Ein leichter Zudrücken auf meiner Schulter, damit beendet er seine kleine Rede, ich bin sprachlos, woher weiß er? Er kann nicht wissen, unmöglich, ich bin doch anders, allein.

Er versteht mich nicht, keiner tut das, hat das je getan.

Und doch er hat es ausgesprochen, leise und bestimmt.

Ist es vielleicht möglich, vielleicht habe ich es nur nie zugelassen, habe weggehört, vielleicht ist es wahr, vielleicht gibt es eine Chance, klein, sehr klein, aber da.

Ich merke, wie sich Hoffnung den Weg in meine Seele (eher ihren übriggeblieben Rest zwar, aber dennoch), stiehlt.

Langsam hebe ich meinen Blick zum Himmel, sehe die sich aufbauenden Wolkentürme, die Gefahr und fühle die anziehende Magie, die dieser Anblick auszustrahlen scheint,

ich verliere mich darin, spüre nun doch den starken Wind, er ist kalt, der nun heftige Regen durchnässt mich, wischt die Tränen weg,

aber es fühlt sich richtig an, und da war es, so schnell wie es gekommen ist, ist es wieder verschwunden, doch es war da, das, was ich nie geglaubt hätte, noch einmal zu verspüren, nicht seit...

Das Gefühl von unbegrenzter Freiheit, intensiv , erfüllend. Ich atme tief ein und aus, es ist berauschend, kann mich nicht lösen vom Anblick des Sturms...

Dann ist die Hand weg ich merke wie Schritte sich entfernen, das löst mich aus meinem Bann, ich drehe mich um und flüstere, meine Stimme klingt wie Samt

" Danke, Sirius!"

Ich weiß nichts mehr zu sagen , die Worte fehlen.

Als ich angefangen habe zu Sprechen, bleibt er stehen, dreht sich um, blickt mir in die Augen. Eine Weile stehen wir so da, um uns herum ist Donnergrollen zu hören, Blitze erhellen rythmisch die Nacht.

Unsere Blicke trennen sich nicht, halten uns gegenseitig fest. Diese Blicke, dieser Moment, sie sagen mehr als Worte jemals ausdrücken können, ein Verständnis tiefer als Sprache geht.

"Gerne, Severus!",

auch seine Stimme klingt weich, leise, und doch durchdringend gegen das Heulen des Sturmes.

Ich weiß, er meint es ernst.

Ich nicke, kaum merklich ,ein warmes Lächeln findet meine Lippen, wie auch seine.

Dann wendet er sich ab, geht.

Ich bleibe noch stehen, sehe ein letztes Mal hinauf.

Nein, in Ordnung ist es nicht, richtig glücklich zu werden- die Chance habe ich vertan,

aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich weiterleben kann, nicht nur existieren, nicht nur funktionieren, sondern leben. Das Mädchen ist nicht umsonst gestorben, das habe ich jetzt erkannt.

ENDE

Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens n klitzekleines Bisschen gefallen würde mich suuuuuuperdoll über Rewies freu´n!

lieben Dank

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
